Sun
Bio Sun is the leader of the Solar System , he lets his planets do what ever they like unless if they do bad actions . It's quite hard because there are so many celestial bodies where he is. Sun was originally going to wear glasses but decided not to because he learned the word "cool" and had something to do with the cold . Sun obviously didn't have to follow these rules but he decided to not wear glasses Planetary system (Solar System) , Venus , Earth , Moon , Mars , Jupiter , Callisto , Europa , Saturn , Titan , Uranus , Titania , Neptune , Triton , Pluto]] Solar system battle Sun was going to be a host called Solar System Battle (originality much?) He was the host and there was a bus with all the 8 planets and the 5 dwarf planets . Sun was explaining the game but then Jupiter interrupted him and forgot to mention the prize for the game . The first challenge was to diffuse a time bomb but Sun purposely didn't tell them how much time they had to diffuse it and during the challenge , they were give pliers to cut the wires . Sun mentioned that the viewers could only vote for the contestant to be eliminated when the teams merge but they were free to recommend a character or for a recommended character to debut into the show (It did not have to be a planet) Mars asked Uranus how much timed they had and Uranus said that he was blind and Mars just found out they they had 1 min . He guessed which wire to cut and became a team captain . Venus tried to do the same thing but the bomb blew up in her face , she asked "When you cut the wrong wire , does it normally blow up in your face?) . Makemake did not care because he became a team captain successfully by cutting the correct wire. Sun was astonished on how Mars and Makemake done that quickly . As Mars and Makemake chose their teams , Eris was sent to the black hole of death due to their being odd numbers of players. As for teams , Venus , Haumea , Jupiter , Ceres and Mercury when on Makemake's team and Earth , Neptune , Uranus , Saturn and Pluto is on Mars' team. Gallery .|link=Help:Contents Sun.png | Body Current.png | Old Sun White.png | White Sun Sun telling Eris that he is Eliminated .png Neptune with planets and dwarfs and Sun.png | Neptune and Sun All Planets , dwarfs , minors and Sun.jpg | Sun above Jupiter and Eris Jupiter and Neptune building a cell for Moon.png | Sun in left corner One of the jokes.png Community-header-background BFB Intro assets.png Category:Male Category:450 BC Category:Star Category:Yellow Dwarf Category:Star with planet(s) Category:Characters Category:Mercury Category:Venus Category:Earth Category:Mars Category:Jupiter Category:Saturn Category:Uranus Category:Neptune Category:Pluto Category:Haumea Category:Makemake Category:Eris Category:Planet 9 Category:Sun Category:Nemesis Category:Planet 10